


mari_oharas_lemons' outlines

by mari_oharas_lemons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, i don't even know what to say these are so cryptic, im so proud of them i had to post them here, just fucking enjoy, just my outlines, not an actual story, owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: all of my outlines for any of my works are so fucking cryptic so i figured you guys would enjoy reading them





	mari_oharas_lemons' outlines

**Author's Note:**

> yusgay

get the fuck up akira you lazy whorebag

sorry daddy mishima i was thinking about some texts i sent last night

(cut to some cute and actually sfw shit ft the whorebag and kawakami)

i was afraid to wake you up bc ur a girl

shut the fuck up pussy

behave yourselves pls i would really appreciate it considering im chaperoning

i am ive done nothing right ann

right

oh hey where were you

busy lol

(the phantom thieves go and eat at big bang burger and yusuke is a homosexual)

(text to whorebag: come to this tree you’ll find me)

gtg bye guys epic win

owo whats this ur in the same swim suit and its great like im the big gay

hey i got us a best western™ 

gay sex 

gtg but we’re going back to ~japan~ tomorrow so see ya then (highly insinuate joining the mile high club)


End file.
